OI036: The Rivalry Revival
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Delia Ketchum |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Tracey's Venonat, Tracey's Marill, Tracey's Scyther, Gary's Eevee, Mimey, Gary's Nidoqueen (Flashback), Jessie's Lickitung (Flashback), James' Victreebel (Flashback), Butterfree, Diglett, Seel, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Staryu |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |b4 =JadeStar_Badge.png |michars =Kurt (Photo) |local =Pallet Town |major =Tracey leaves Ash and friends. Gary is revealed to have an Eevee. Ash, Misty and Brock go to Johto. }} is the 36th and final episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Ash starts the battle with Gary and sends out his Pikachu while Gary sends out his Eevee. Despite fighting bravely, Pikachu loses. Everyone congratulates Ash and Gary for the battle. Ash is ready to go to Johto to challenge the League there. Prof. Oak asks Ash to deliver the GS Ball to Kurt, a Poké Ball Maker. Tracey decides to stay and become Professor Oak's Assistant. Ash, Misty and Brock leave for Johto. What new Pokémon will they find? What new adventures will they have? Episode Plot Gary proposes a one-on-one battle, which Ash accepts. Ash sends Pikachu and Gary his Eevee. Misty sees it is cute, but Brock warns her that due to its shiny coat and eyes, Gary has raised it well. Ash tells Gary he should pay attention how to get into Top 16 of Indigo League or win the Orange League. Gary responds he is here to talk and asks what is he doing here. Ash angrily responds he is here to beat him and orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Eevee uses Reflect and bounces off. Tracey admits this Reflect seemed as Eevee did not even take damage. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but Eevee uses Double Team. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to banish the illusions, but Ash stops him, as it serves no use. Eevee uses Quick Attack, but misses due to Pikachu's Agility. Pikachu goes to use Thunder, but Eevee's Skull Bash prevents that. Pikachu is wounded by this attack and falls down defeated. Ash goes to Pikachu and admits it is a tough battle. Gary is pleased he won, while Oak compliments him. Gary tells Ash that was a good job and calls Eevee back. Gary goes off and Ash tells him next time is going to be different, but Gary waves his hand at that statement. Later, Ash gazes the clouds and suddenly Misty appears, asking him if he likes to know where Gary went. Ash responds he does not care, but gets his interest up hearing Gary went on a new journey. Oak analyzes the GS Ball, but admits he did not thought it would be hard to investigate it. Ash comes and asks Oak if Gary left on a new journey. Oak confirms that, as Gary trained hard lately. Misty asks Oak if he scoured any new data and sees he did not. Misty tells that neither he nor Prof. Ivy couldn't solve this mystery. Tracey points at the back and sees Brock depressed at mention of Prof. Ivy, so Tracey admits she should be careful what she says around Brock. Oak does not know what to do with the GS Ball, but Ash asks where Gary went to. Oak tells he went to Johto to compete in that League, as he wants to battle new trainers. Ash sees he has to go to Johto to become a Pokémon Master. Misty tells he should train more, as he became lazy lately. Ash asks what she meant by that, so she responds he lost the battle with Gary. Ash gets riled up, so Tracey attempts to calm them down. Brock sees they did not stand each other well without him, making them annoyed. Brock tells with them they'll fight, eat and train right. Ash asks "You mean you're..." and Brock confirms he'll head with them for new challenges and new adventures, to west, to Johto. Misty points the west is the other direction, but Brock knows they are heading for action. Oak gives the GS Ball back to Ash and shows him a picture of his old friend, Kurt, a Poké Ball designer, who will likely learn more of the GS Ball. Misty is worried Ash would miss the League, but Oak is certain the League is on the way. He tells they need to go to New Bark Town, "town where winds of new beginnings blow". At that statement, the window opens and the wind blows. Ash wonders about that statement. Oak describes that in New Bark Town one can sign for the Johto League, so Ash accepts the task. Brock knows he'll keep an eye on them, but Misty knows he'll keep an eye on the girls, making Brock able to confirm he is interested in girls as well. The heroes come and Ash sees his mom packing his bag. Delia tells she knows and heard what happened. Brock tells that he'll be disappointed, but leaves Mimey in charge of chores. Delia tells she can make a big dinner before they depart, and while Ash does not think she should be that happy, Misty thinks it cannot hurt to have dinner before leaving. Delia asks of Brock to go to the market, so he gladly accepts, then makes a race with Mimey, who also goes to the market. Ash admits that was scary. Delia sees they forgot the list, so she gives it to Ash instead. Team Rocket are exhausted by wandering about. They come to a sign and see Pallet Town is not far. Meowth points and tells look sharp. James thinks he meant his nail and admits it is sharp. Meowth scratches him and points at the kid, Gary, who is coming. They like the idea of attacking him and stealing his Pokémon. Team Rocket set the stage up and chant the motto, but see they set up on a wrong road, as Gary walks on a different path. With nothing to do, Jessie and James wander off, but Meowth tells them to get him off the spring. The heroes have dinner and they are amazed by Delia's food, while Ash admits he won't have such dinners before going back from Johto League. Ash's mom admits Brock made the dinner. Misty thinks Brock got a good cookbook from Prof. Ivy, but sees she made a mistake, as Brock gets depressed. Ash asks Brock what is wrong, but Misty pushes him back to the table. Oak sees that Ash'll meet new Pokémon, making Tracey believe he'll even capture some of them. Oak gives Ash a new PokéDex before departing. Tracey admits it'll be great to see new Pokémon he'll bring back to Oak and him. Ash wonders about that last part, so Tracey explains he became Oak's assistant. Misty admits that it is sad to see him not coming with them, but knew he'd stay with Oak. Oak wondered when Tracey would ask him to be his assistant, as he knew Tracey would like that job. Tracey tells that Ash taught him that he should pursue his dreams. Suddenly, two reporters come in (which are Jessie and James), telling they are here to record this event. Jessie sees that they are vibrant group, mostly (making Oak annoyed). Delia asks who they are, but James records her, so she makes a pose while they eat the food. Jessie tells it is sad the son may not come back home at all. Brock thinks the reporter looks familiar, so Jessie clarifies they are coming live [l-'i-v-y'] (making Brock depressed) and eats more and more food. Jessie pushes away Ash and tells James to record Pikachu. James comes and presses a button, making a glove appear out of the camera and they take Pikachu. Ash and Misty see they are not reporters at all, as Jessie and James go out through the window and undisguised themselves. Ash and Mimey move out, as Mimey uses Barrier to stop Jessie and James. Jessie and James come to Meowth, who is not happy that it took them that much time, but is happy when he sees Pikachu trapped. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thundershock, but the camera is isolated against such attacks. Ash goes to send a Pokémon, but sees Scyther. Scyther slashes the camera, making Pikachu free and Team Rocket terrified. With a Thunderbolt, Pikachu electrocutes Team Rocket. Tracey sends Marill, who blasts them off using Water Gun. Ash thanks Tracey and his Pokémon for Pikachu's rescue. Delia praises Mimey for protecting the garden, though Oak corrects her, saying it guarded. During the night, Ash ponders the thought and sees it is bad Tracey cannot come with them. Still, Ash knows he can win the Johto League, with Pikachu confirming this. Next day, Ash tells Tracey to visit his mom sometimes, not to make her lonely. Oak tells Ash to give regards to Kurt when bringing him the GS Ball. Ash tells he will not forget it, while Misty promises she will not make him forget that and Brock promises he'll remind her. Pikachu also swears an oath and Ash is surprised, but sees he often forgets things. Oak tells them to help each other out, while Delia tells Ash to change what they talked about. The heroes depart, so Ash tells mom he'll bring another trophy, but she knows she needs him back as the only prize she needs. Oak thinks it must be hard to see Ash leaving, but Delia knows he'll be back. Debuts Pokémon Gary's Eevee Item Pokédex Version 2.0 (Johto Version Pokédex) Quotes :"That was scary." - Ash :"The worst part is they forgot my grocery list." - Delia :"Mimey! Don't let them trample my garden!" - Delia Trivia *The Battle between Ash and Gary is reminiscent of the first battle of Red vs. Blue in Pokémon Yellow. *This episode is the series final of Pokémon the Series: The Beginning. *This is the first mention of the Western Territories, Johto, and the Johto League. Gary and Ash both set out to compete there. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Dewgong. Mistakes *At the end of Ash and Gary's battle, Brock declares Gary the winner, and points to his left, but Gary was stood to his right when the match began. Brock was suddenly stood on the other side as Professor Oak approached Gary afterwards, however. *James tells Mimey used Lightscreen, when it, in fact, was Barrier. *When Jessie observes Ash and the group during the dinner, Brock is missing. *The red spot on Mimey's chest is missing in one scene. Gallery﻿ Eevee vs. Pikachu OI036 2.jpg Ash swears to defeat Gary OI036 3.jpg Eevee's Reflect OI036 4.jpg Gary departs away OI036 5.jpg Misty used wrong words OI036 6.jpg Brock and Ash point at wrong direction OI036 7.jpg Oak's sentence causes wind to blow OI036 8.jpg Delia gives her son a prepared backpack OI036 9.jpg Mimey and Brock argue OI036 10.jpg Meowth points at Gary OI036 11.jpg The feast at Ash's house OI036 12.jpg Oak's new PokéDex OI036 13.jpg Jessie and James, the reporters OI036 14.jpg The report is l-i-v-e OI036 15.jpg Pikachu gets captured OI036 16.jpg Pikachu failed to get out of the camera OI036 17.jpg Scyther appears OI036 18.jpg The heroes say goodbye to Delia, Tracey and Oak OI036 19.jpg The gang swears oaths }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group